


Freeze This Moment A Little Bit Longer

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Harassment, Time Stop, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A Renamon who married her tamer just wants to live a nice life running a bakery with her husband. A group of perverted teenagers with a time freeze app have other ideas for her. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 35





	Freeze This Moment A Little Bit Longer

"Yeah uh, can I get some buns?" the snickering teen said, his friends all but breaking out into laughter behind him.

"Can he get them glazed?" another one asked. They found what they were saying to be the absolute height of hilarity.

But they were met at the cash with the stern gaze of a Renamon who was having absolutely none of it. She looked at them with a furious glare that spoke to just how angry she was with all of this, but she understood that, whether she liked it or not, she didn’t' really have a good way to respond other than to give them what they wanted, awful as that was. "What kind of buns?"

"How about those fat, furry buns you got on that ass?" He broke out into laughter, the teenagers behind him just as eager to cackle and laugh about, acting like he had done something truly brilliant, all while Renamon stared at him and his juvenile friends with utter judgment.

"Get out," she told them. "Get out!"

"What’s wrong, fuzzy tits? I just want to glaze your fat ass. Just bend over, I'll pay whatever it costs." One of the other boys had stuffed something into his pocket and now grabbed at the fake bulge in his pants, gesturing toward her with it. But there was absolutely nothing sensible about this, nothing but absolute aggression and wickedness in their behaviors.

"I’ll call the police," she warned them. "Or maybe I'll go over this counter myself and smash your face in with m--"

"That's quite enough, boys. If you aren't going to buy anything, I'm going to politely ask you to leave." Adam came up from behind, his hands settling onto Renamon's shoulders and trying to calm her back down from her height of intense frustration. "It's okay, dear," he said under his breath, trying to calm her.

"Yeah, whatever. If you won't put out today, I don't give a shit. But maybe tomorrow you'll take that money. See you, sweetie." The teenagers continued to bel oud and aggressive while they left the bakery, all while Renamon seethed and watched them go.

"You're too soft on them," she said when they were finally out of earshot, turning around to face Adam. "They're awful. All of them. They don't ever want to buy anything. Why can't we just deal with them?"

"They're just kids," he told her. "That's just how boys that age are."

"If you talked to me like that when you were that age, you would have been in a neck brace," she said. But he pulled her closer, and she sighed. "I just hate the idea of letting them run amok like this. You were better than that."

"I was a weird, lonely kid with a crush on my Digimon," Adam replied. The tall, dark haired man tugged his wife in just a little bit tighter. "One lucky enough to get to marry the woman of his dreams. They don't have anything like that, and they're just acting out. I won't try to guess why, but there's always something about kids that explains it. They'll get bored, and they'll leave us alone."

Renamon sighed and relented. Maybe she was just a bit too willing to listen to him. She had been taking 'orders' from Adam since he was a young boy, and she had let him guide her through a lot in their lives. Her deciding she loved him and wanted to marry him certainly hadn't been something he made her do, but she put her trust into him even more when they were married, agreed that his dream of being a happy couple with a cute bakery as their livelihood was the right decision, and spent ample time learning to bake just to make these little domestic dreams of bliss come to fruition.

Adam gave her a kiss, and she resumed her work with a bit more restraint and control to keep her on track, and for now, that was going to have to be enough.  
***************************  
The person who delivered was off in another town to deliver a wedding cake, but a friend of Adam's--a very, very sweet old lady--had broken her hip and wanted some cookies for when her grandkids came over that day. Renamon was happy to run the delivery over. It was just a few blocks, and she knew he would watch the star fine and deal with it. It was reasonable enough, and she could move faster than Adam could. Much, much faster. Leaping up atop the buildings like she was still young, she ran along readily, getting to where she needed to be and embracing the chance to find where she needed to go.

Renamon had been a tempestuous fireball in her youth, essentially a teenager around the same time that her tamer had been, but now she was older. Wiser. Had more hips and an almost sternly motherly air to her sometimes. She still got a rush leaping across the rooftops, even if her more MILF-esque figure didn't have the same aerodynamics to it, feeling young again and dashing along with little care for anything but the utter thrill of it. There was a mystery and a risk to this that she hadn’t felt in a very domestic, settled-down life. She was the model example of a partner Digimon who settled all too well into something normal and serene. It was nice, but it did leave her with a bit of a restless need to roam.

The delivery went well enough, and after leaving the nice lady her cookies, she headed back, heading once more over the rooftops and leaping along without hesitation. But as she did so, she found herself greeted with a treat beyond sense, a joy and a love she was happy to throw herself toward. At least until she noticed something down in the streets. Down in a back alley was the very group of shitty, juvenile boys who had pissed her off so much, all laughing and cackling in a grand commotion that had Renamon realizing that she had a chance here.

Adam wasn't here. It was an opportunity to, if nothing else, confront them when nobody was there to butt in, and to perhaps make a bigger scene if she needed to. she would be able to shake her fists around and then then a little bit harder than she was really used to, and she saw nothing but promise in that fact. With a firm drop to the ground, she landed right behind the one who had taken point on the lurid invitations earlier that day. "Hello, boys," she said, eyes narrowing. "I notice you're not menacing some poor woman and harassing her. Did you get bored of it, or did somebody finally knock some decency into you?"

"Oh, it's furry tits," one of them said. 

"Did you come to suck me off?"

"Why don't you bend over?"

"Shake that big ass for us."

"I knew you were a slut."

"How much for a titfuck?"

"I'll pay you twenty for anal."

The boys all shouted over each other with a myriad of lurid, degrading remarks and intentions that had Renamon absolutely furious, knowing that she needed to do something but having no idea what to do in the face of this, dealing with these pressures to the best of her ability, while not really knowing precisely how to. These boys were crass, vulgar, and aggressive in all the ways that she was ill-suited to try and handle, but she didn't have much of a choice in the face of all this.

"Sure, line up and give me some kissy faces so I can punch you all one by one," she said. "Do you really want to do this? I'm prepared to put you into your places, and teach you to stop being such cross boys to women who haven't done anything to you."

They laughed plenty at that. The mocking tone they struck wasn't exactly the encouragement Renamon needed. She had questions. Deep, concerned questions and no real idea what to do with any of it, staring at them with her brow furrowing and a growing concern that she wasn't entire sure how to respond to them. What were they doing? Why was this funny?

But then everything stopped. IN an instant, Renamon was on the ground, feeling sore and sticky, suddenly covered in semen, leaking, drenched in hopeless embarrassment and driven to a state where, whether she liked it or not, a hundred orgasms burned through her at once. She screamed in frantic sensation, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt the dawning pressures hit her. The sun was somehow starting to set when it was only three in the afternoon--at least, it should have been--and the crushing pleasures hit her so hard that she felt like she was going to come undone. Her Pent-up climaxes bombarded her body with so much pleasure and pressure that she had no diea what to do with, but she was stuck dealing with it all, falling further into this mess learning what could take her.

She could see the boys walking away as she lay on the ground, noticing with the last few seconds of awakeness before the eclipsing exhaustion took her that some bills lay crumpled on top of her tits. She woke back up an hour later, gasping to life, still with no clear idea what happened but every indication something was wrong. A phone lay by her side. A cheap phone, but it was a phone nonetheless. It had a video on it. A video Renamon fumbled to press 'play' on as the foggy confusions hit her, but she was horribly unprepared for what she saw.

_"Holy shit it worked. Guys, it worked!" The teen fumbled his way forward and grabbed both of Renamon's tits from her under her fur. "She's frozen."_

_"What if she's faking?"_

_"No way she'd know what the app was supposed to do. She's really fucking frozen. Fuck, I thought it was just going to give you a virus when you downloaded it. How does it freeze Digimon?'_

_"I don't know, but I froze her, so I get first dips." He pushed Renamon onto her back, climbing up on top of her and tugging his jeans down. "I'm gonna fuck her mouth so she wakes up with my cum in it. That'll teach her to be such a bitch to us." He squatted down over her, stuck his cock into her mouth, and then slammed down into it. She didn't respond to at all, lying in the position he put her as his hips pounded down, and even as he filled her throat with his cock, she didn't gag or respond at all. She remained utterly static, utterly still. She took it. She took all of it._

_The one who held his phone aloft to record it shouted, "Yeah, fuck that bitch's mouth! Treat her like a fucktoy. I'm done with her bullshit; we own her now." As one of their own fucked Renamon's mouth, the group all cheered him on, eager to praise him for what he was doing and for the wild wrongness of how this happened._

_Renamon was frozen in place thanks to a strange app one of the boys downloaded. It promised to hold Digimon in place for the purpose of defiling them sexually, complete with options to hold orgasms back until the person came back to reality, creating an overbearing mess of pleasures and heats that would crush her will in one hard blow. There was no sense to any of it, but there didn't need to be. Brutal thrusts continued to pound down against her face, treating her to a hopeless sense pressure and heat too messy and too senseless to comprehend. She didn't know any of it was happening, but her body was giving in whether she understood it or not._

_While he fucked her mouth, senseless gropes and pinches at her nipples added to the pressure and the abusive fever of what he was doing. This power trip was everything he wanted, and it had the other boys around him shouting louder, eagerly awaiting their turns to do the same to her. Renamon was powerless against them, utterly at their mercy, and all that could happen was a deeper acceptance that had them sink further and further in. She would give up to the fully, and she would succumb to what they wanted. There was no other option and no other way to deal with this. She was theirs. Utterly, hopelessness theirs._

_Renamon took it. She didn't have a fucking choice. She wasn't even conscious, let alone capable to push him off. There was only acceptance, passive, still acceptance. She was powerless to do anything else. Even as he called her a bitch more, even as he tugged harder at her nipples, even as he rubbed his balls against her face and shouted about how he was 'cumming down this cunt's throat for free', she took it. She was powerless to do anything else._

_"Let me have a turn!" someone shouted. The chaos would only worsen. Renamon was there, and there she would remain._

Burning in shame and stumbling up to her feet, Renamon had seen enough. Dried semen caked into her fur, and she reeked of cock after a bizarre gangbang where time passed immediately, and she wasn't sure what to make of any of it, stumbling her way back home while having no idea how to admit anything to her husband. She had a lot of explaining to do, and little idea exactly how to deal with it.  
************************  
She didn't tell Adam. For days, she held tightly onto the secret, explaining that she had gotten into 'an issue' with some other Digimon before forcing herself into the shower. Adam never got near to her, never smelled the human cock that she reeked of, and it took her quite some time to wash the scent away before she was finished with it. Too bad that as she washed her holes out, a guilty, misplaced fever swept over her, and against all sense or reason, she got turned on, began to touch herself as she delved into the bizarre treatments ruling her. Sher masturbated to the memory of what she saw.

And then for the days that followed, she watched more. There were a plethora of clips on the phone, all of them featuring them using the frozen woman in some way, brutalizing her body and demeaning her with words and deeds alike, caring only about how good they could feel. Her body became their plaything, and she wasn't given a choice in the matter of what they did to her. It was incredible. She watched the clips back, hand between her legs, and worked herself over to some of the best orgasms she had ever brought herself to.

_"Think I'll knock this bitch up?" asked the boy who bent her against a wall, her body perfectly in place while his wild thrusts into her pussy shook her down to her very core. There was nothing remotely calm about the way he used her. The pleasure was his to indulge in, his to enjoy through every shaky, brutal expression of greed carrying him onward. "I bet I can. I'm going to pump her pussy so fucking full of cum that all she wants to do is beg me for more when we're done. She'll beg me to knock her up!"_

_Renamon didn't respond. With her hands brought out to push against the wall, she simply took the thrusts, her pussy enduring the reckless friction and simply storing it all up. She was getting sensation and pleasure in some manner, even if she didn't yet understand it. It could wait, build up, become something explosive when it was done, and she didn't know what to make of it or how to handle any of it. But she was taking it._

_"She's built like a fucking MILF. Look at those hips and that big ass!" One of them reached over to smack her backside. "You'd better make her a mom. She should have all our kids. Hey, let's take her home with us and making her a breeding slut instead. Fuck that bakery, a real hot piece of ass like her deserves to be a cocksleeve."_

Why did these words turn her on so much? Why was she so desperate to be treated like trash by these human teens? Renamon didn't understand any of it, but it didn't matter. She remained with no choice in this matter, simply stumbling deeper into a panic detached from anything normal. She was doomed to this, falling further into arousal and fascination as all of this became too much to deal with. Desperate and hungry and fingerfucking herself into oblivion, Renamon didn't know what else to make of this, and she felt like her only remaining choice was to simply give in.

This phone had only one number in it, and a message left from it. "Ring us up some time if you want to go again, slut."

Wincing as she lay in the dark, breath shaky, she replied back days late with, "Can you meet me tomorrow?'  
*******************************  
Even arranging the meet-up with the boys turned her on so much that she went right back to the video again in the morning, getting the bread into the oven at the crack of dawn, then stumbling off to the bathroom with the phone.

_"Looks like I get to glaze these buns after all!" The wild slams into Renamon’s ass came with a little bit of extra venom and vindictiveness, born of a desire to push her to give up harder, demanding that her body succumb and submit to his demands. There was nothing tender or sensible about it. He wanted to use her body with vengeful, wicked delight, a spree of greed and fire pushing Renamon further and further into a shame where she would have no choice but to buckle under his command. He was certain of it, even if it took playing dirty._

_"Every part of her body is so fucking hot!" another boy shouted, jerking his cock off with her tits and indulging in her without a shred of care, burning with the singular need to keep falling. This was too much, and in its wildest, sharpest excesses was a brutal desire to keep fucking going. He was going to degrade her, using her body with the wild, greedy fever of a boy completely detached from reason and wanting only to throw himself into the deep end._

_Knelt down in place while and doing absolutely nothing to address this, Renamon remained place, face still frozen in that same judgmental position it had been in when her wrath first got interrupted, except now she had copious amounts of semen dripping off of her features, a messy, overlapping bukkake care of the boys using her with such greed and glee. They had left her a mess, but still they kept using her. Her entire body was theirs to indulge in, completely at their mercy and unable to do a damn thing to deal with any of it._

The shameful climax she worked herself over to did nothing to stop Renamon. She was getting constant views of just how horrible and vile these boys were, of just how much she couldn't trust them and couldn't think for even a moment that they had her best interests in mind. It didn't matter. Renamon watched this horrible, abusive treatment, and all she could feel was a desperate need to finally get herself some of that, too.  
*****************************  
She met them back in the alley again. This was the worst possible place to be meeting them and she knew it, but it didn't matter. She was here, burning with the hopeless embarrassment of knowing what she was about to do and how she was about to offer herself to them. "Can you spare me the insults?" she asked. "I'm not proud of this."

"No, you're a total slut," came back. A sneer of delight. "Are you here because your husband won't touch you? Or because you get off on being treated like a cum dumpster by a bunch of teenagers who know what you're really worth?"

"Fuck it, let’s make this fun. If you want our dicks again, you've got to leave the bread douche and become our pet instead." The boys all laughed and cheered that on. "If you want dick that fucking badly, grovel for it like a good whore."

Hesitation and regret flashed across her. Renamon was not in a very proud position right now, btu she was not that far gone. "Forget it," she said, shaking her head. "I won't do that to Adam. This was a mistake, and I'm going to--"

Renamon froze again, but with one key difference. This time, she was aware she couldn’t move. her senses hadn't been shut down, and she was painfully aware with every fiber of her being that something here was horribly amiss, her eyes the only thing about to shift around as she stood utterly still.

"I've changed the app settings so that she's aware it's happening. Get her onto her knees, just like we said. Let's see how well she can handle us."

Renamon could do nothing about the hard shoves to her knees from the boys ganging up on her. She was stuck in a position where all she could process was the overbearing greed and pressure of their darkest wants. The boys had her in a position she was totally unable to fight through, held down and stuck staring forward, driven to the ground as the boys fished out their cocks and shoved them into her face. She had been frozen mid-speech at the perfect point, mouth already open and needing only a bit of nudging to get it just right for cocks to shove forward and begin brutalizing her. Senseless motions back and forth wound up immediately, driven by a vicious desire to break her down and prove what they needed most, what their sickest, most desperate cravings entailed.

Hard thrusts down her throat began in earnest. The chance to fuck her mouth again were too much for any of them to pass up, and they took turns ramming down into her gullet, challenging her with pressure and aggression that only worsened the spectacle and chaos of what they wanted from her. Renamon was going to stay right where they wanted her to, the time freeze app making sure the Digimon was totally incapable of even pulling her head back. It was just like last time, but this time she was fully aware of what was being done to her.

And all Renamon could do was take it. She was frozen in place, realizing too late that there was no hope of answering this with anything other than hopeless acceptance. She was simply stuck here, confused by the things that hit her and by the bizarre treatment that this time, she was absolutely aware of. Nothing could prepare Renamon for the pressures that struck as she fell into such a bizarre situation, held tight in place by the creeping sensation that she wouldn't be able to do anything but bend to this brutality.

Her hands came up, and they happily used her to jerk them off, adding to the pressures and escalating the pressures and fevers that only got more and more disastrous as everything continued. She got cockslapped and used without a shred of care, only the wicked, overbearing pressures demanding more from her. Her throat felt full, but she didn't gag or struggle at all, her body utterly placid and all reactions except for her most basic and vital functions shut down completely. Renamon existed solely for the purpose of their pleasure now, stuck getting facefucked and violated by them. They took turns with her, used her mouth for their wicked indulgences, and Renamon's only choice was to exist in a space where she'd take it.

The hardening, brutal thrusts ruined her, reduced her to a mess of dizzy fever and confusion, further and further detached from normalcy as they explored the chance to break her down to her most core sense of existence, and then rebuild that up to something wanton and twisted, a wicked show of pressure and greed and depravity that didn't want to let up on her. She was stuck here, wishing for sense and craving some degree of sense while simply having no hope of dealing with any of it, giving in harder to things that she was stuck doing anything and everything she could to make sense of. This was just too much.

Even when one of them came, Renamon couldn't swallow. Her head was tilted back to keep the jizz inside as they kept on fucking her mouth. "Drown her in it!" one of them shouted. She had no idea who, and she had no way of addressing it with any hopeful sense of attention or any chance of lashing out. She just remained there, eyes wide open, while they fucked her mouth regardless of the cum in it and kept going. More loads followed, filling her up, pushing her to succumb to things that she was stuck trying her best to make sense of. It was excess, a raw mess of pressure and panic pushing her harder along, leaving her floored by the idea she was supposed to just deal with it all.

Cum dripped out of her mouth and onto her body, mingling with her spit and splattering onto her fer. she still couldn't swallow. Sometimes, a cock withdrew from her mouth covered in cum, and it was rubbed all over her face for good measure. The most humiliating thing she had ever endured, and she wasn't conveniently unaware of it this time. she was trapped, hopelessly aware of it, like a bad dream where she couldn't act to do a damn thing to stop any of this, stuck simply falling further and further in. With no hope of dealing with any of it, she was ready to simply break down, ready to succumb utterly.

When everyone had blown at least one load into her mouth and was done with her, they brought out one last surprise. A pair of muzzle bands went over her mouth, giant, elastic straps used to restrain the mouths of violent, sometimes feral Digimon. But now it was happening, and completely overwhelming. "You're going to swallow this, bitch," one of them said, tugging the straps and holding it together, locking her mouth closed and ensuring the jizz still in her mouth had nowhere to go but down.

Then, everything came back to life. Renamon could move again, and she was suddenly on the receiving end of pent-up frustration and panic that she was suddenly stuck trying to make sense of, a thrashing mess held in place by the teenagers who shouted at her, cockslapped her, kept her feeling so low and so hopeless. Renamon couldn't believe it, but she also couldn’t believe she swallowed. The cum went down her throat, and she was ready to accept, with hopeless surrender, that she was no better than they made her out to be, drinking down every drop of their jizz while they cheered her on, while they used her.

It felt good. It shouldn't have, but it felt good, and everything inside of Renamon decided in that hopeless moment that she wanted to crash. She was theirs.  
***************************  
Adam received a message from a number he didn't recognize. Renamon was very late again from the 'supply run' she said she was doing to get some things the shop was short. It made the factor the number was a strange one all the more threatening. He opened it up fearful something had happened or that she had been attacked. What he received was a video that looked to involve Renamon, and he pressed it immediately, terrified of what was happening.

In the video, Renamon was on her hands and knees, a body heaving about behind her. "I have good news, Adam," she moaned. 'The boys won't be coming to bother the shop ever again. I talked to them." Cum dripped from her muzzle, and her cross eyes couldn’t focus properly on the camera. "But I have some bad news, too. I won't be coming home tonight. I won't be coming home ever again!" Her body thrashed about in heaving jerking delight, a rush of messy fever and pressure that she was completely unable to handle, and she needed more of it, needed all of it. "Fuck me again. Fuck me again. Put the phone down, lemme--" She whined, hands pushing forward. Whoever was recording her getting fucked promptly pushed his cock into her mouth with his free hand, and she began to suck on it in greedy shows of utter surrender, ready to continue her service, as the message abruptly ended.

And as Adam sat confused in the dark, left without answers to his questions and with answers to questions he never wanted to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
